Battle of Sparta: Rise of the Undead Pt 2
by Rhamnales777
Summary: Rhamnales is the King of Sparta. Hes a just and Loyal Leader. His brother is the King of Rome, in a matter of time a battle breaks out and it will decide the fate of Sparta and Rome. This is Chapter two of the story.


Chapter Two: Training Grounds

It was now morning. Light shined into Rhamnales room, bathing it in a wondrous golden sheen. There was only one issue, There was blood on the ground giving it that too good to be true aroma.

That was under control. Reiliana was cleaning it up. Reiliana was maid in the house of Sparta. The most beautiful Spartan women alive. She was kind, giving, and most of all caring. She had blonde hair that flew through the wind.

Rhamnales woke up to see her cleaning. "What are you doing Reiliana. This is not the job of a women."

"Its okay Lord Rhamnales, it is my job to make your job as simple as possible."

"Well that is about to change. You have always said you would like to be a general, yet I have no idea if you can even fight in the army. Well to be a general you must beat me in a fight."

Reiliana smiled. "It is true, I have always wished to be a soldier. But do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the entire army, that is the question you must answer."

Rhamnales just laughed, "Well time to prove your strength, go to the training arena and wait for me. I will be their soon."

While Reiliana left the room, Rhamnales simply just waved his hand and the blood was gone. He walked towards his armoury cupboard and opened it. His armour was a beauty to behold. Just like his blade it shone with the same golden light. He strapped on his armour and then bolted towards the training grounds.

It was bustling with life. Men and women watched as people battled out their heart. Seeing who was the strongest. But when Rhamnales walked onto the grounds everyone knew it had to be good.

He walked quickly to the centre of the grounds and yelled, " Reiliana is battling me for the rights of General. No rules whatsoever. Where is she?"

A general ran out to meet him. "Lord Rhams, you can't be serious. You can't expect a mere slave to take the rank of General. This is madness.

"No General, This is Sparta."

"Right here Sire," announced a women in black armour. She held a blade that looked plain, besides the fact that it had the Roman crest on its sheath.

Rhamnales stood calmly at the centre as she approached. She bowed and then moved back. Rhamnales took a few steps back and waited for the first move.

Niether moved. It was a battle to see who could get the better edge, but no one made a moved to get it.

It took but a second for Reiliana to raise her hand and send a flood of sand at her foe. Rhamnales easily flicked it aside with his own magic.

She was already running with her sword unsheathed. She jumped into the air and bashed her blade only to hit Rhamnales shield.

The blow made him stagger, but she did not hesitate her sword was a weapon to be afraid of. Rhamnales blocked all of her blows with blunt amusement.

Rhamnales started to push her back. He executed some of the most advanced moves to be learned by a warrior. He flipped his blade between his fingers and slammed it against her shield.

She was tired and Rhamnales knew it. It was only a matter of time before she gave up.

Or that is what Rhamnales thought. Reiliana took off her helmet. She looked unchanged by the fight but she was not finished. She back flipped out of the way, while creating a storm of dirt to block his sight.

Rhamnales tried his best to block the dirt from his eyes, but could not. Reiliana was not finished she pushed the dirt and blasted it towards Rhamnales, He blocked the blast to see Reiliana already charging at him. Her blade scratched the ground as she charged at him. His blade had been pulled from his hand when the blast hit him so he kneeled down and bowed.

Reiliana stopped her rampage. This meant the battle was done and Reiliana the victor.

Applause ran through the crowd. And many could not believe their eyes. Reiliana helped up Rhamnales and brought him to the centre.

"Sire are you alright. I did not harm you, did I," asked Reiliana, in a concerned voice.

Rhamnales smiled, "It would take more than that to make me end a fight but this fight would have lasted for hours if not longer."

Rhamnales stood. He was taller than her but she could still be a formidable foe and Rhamnales knew the other Generals would not bother her. And if they did, he would kick their ass, if she didn't kick theirs first.

Sweat lined both of their brows. It was a battle to remember and Rhamnales did not forget, "Go, ask Vince the Cook to give you the female Generals armour. Its in the treasury. Tell him I gave you those orders he'll know what I meant."

Reiliana smiled and gave Rhamnales a kiss on the cheek. "Will do Sire."

"Wait, while now you are general you can call me Rhams." He yelled after her.

She smiled and nodded and ran off to the kitchens. He watched her run off only to see Xaviar sitting to the side watching him.

"You fancy her Rhams, don't hide it. You always have." Laughed Xaviar.

"Why wouldn't I. She is beautiful, smart, strong, and could possibly kick your ass if not both of ours at the same time."


End file.
